Family Values: An X7s story
by Geminiasp
Summary: In an Alternate universe Dr. Haruno finds the X7 unit 3 kids that, used to be under her care back at Manticore. You think X7s are creepy? Just wait, you will see a whole other side of the X7s. Created by Geminiasp with Psygirl AKA Firegirl.


Chapter one: "Domino Effect"

In an Alternate "Dark Angel" related universe, Dr. Sakura Haruno finds the X7 unit 3 kids that, used to be under her care back at Manticore. You think X7s are creepy? Just wait, you will see a whole other side of the X7s. Created by me Geminiasp with my real life best friend Psygirl AKA Firegirl: She is the author of some other X7 stories: "Humanity", under Psygirl (which uses the same unit I have used in this story, but in Manticore. Please read if you want to know more about the characters.) also "Final destiny" and "Escape", under Firegirl.

We had been working with these characters for a while, creating stories of their lives while in Manticore and out. It started off as only two, six years ago: Koto (based off me), and Neko (based off her), whom of which we played through an RPG we were both on. As time went on we created more and more characters for the stories, we were able to create a whole unit in which we dubbed "X7 Special Ops". We have worked on each of the characters personalities and testing out them in situational things on how they would react we have quite a diverse group here. Now enough of my rambling you came here for a story so here you go:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Currently Living with Dr. Haruno:

X7-633 = Beekman (M) , X7-523 = Sage (M), X7-009 = Jamie (M), X7-555 = Mac (M),

X7-936 = DeeJay (F), X7-453 = Grey (F), X7-364 = Gigi (F), X7-990 = Clara (F), X7-964 = Neko (F), X7-972 = Koto (F)

Unknown location:

X7-892 = Scion (M), X7-225 = Anne (F), X7-410 = Jonas (M)

Dead:

X7-598 = Robbie (M)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Haruno (34);

Beekman (16), Sage (16 in December),

Jamie (15), Mac (15), Dee (15), Grey (15), Gigi (15),

Clara (14), Neko (14), Koto (14),

---------------------------------------------------------

It's an early September morning, the air is cool as it wafted through the Japanese influenced mansion of Dr. Sakura Haruno.

When the military facility Manticore got torched X7 unit 3, a unit of specially created X7s who were able to not only use Sonar and telepathy but verbal language use as well. They were created to help alongside other X series for missions while in Manticore. Originally the unit had 14 soldiers, Dr. Haruno currently cares for ten of them. Three of X7s haven't been found and one died as a child. The unit, along with others, had escaped from Manticore two years ago they went separate ways. Although at the time of the escape there seemed to be only 11. Considering the youngest had escaped 6 months earlier and one of the older ones mysteriously disappeared. Dr. Haruno had taken in Neko when she was near death, after Neko had recovered in the gentle but strict Doctor's hands. Sakura vowed that she would search for her other "Children" until she found them all. This story starts two years later Dr. Haruno had found 10 and is still searching for the others hoping they were still alive somewhere.

Dr. Sakura Haruno, a petite Japanese doctor, had been trying to get all of her "Kids" ready for their first day at their new school: Walker Prep Academy, all morning. Walker Preparatory Academy is a 6th to 12th grade high school for students who want to be ready for the world. The school requires the students to wear uniforms. Boys must wear navy pants, a polo shirt and the school tie, while girls are required to wear plaid skirts, knee socks and blouses. Although Dr. Haruno's girls had never worn skirts before they were a bit excited, well 5 out of 6 of them at least, the boys didn't care as much about their uniforms.

Neko was already in her school uniform, the grey knee socks looked odd on her dark legs. Her pixie cut black hair seemed to stay in place as she rushed around Dr. Haruno's mansion getting ready. She came to Deejay's bedroom door and pounded on it. She knew that Dee wasn't exactly a morning person, but Neko didn't want her to be late for their first day of school.

"Dee get up we have to get ready for school" Neko called as she pounded her dark fist on the door.

Neko didn't want to wait for Dee to come out so she went back downstairs to the foyer in the middle of the mansion. She notices Koto, in full uniform, is bouncing on the couch. Koto's chin length black hair bouncing along with her.

Koto was the smallest, at only five foot one and 100 pounds, and the youngest of the group, Koto was only 4 days younger than Neko, but being the youngest, and she tended to act much younger. Although, Koto was the first of the group to escape Manticore, six months before it was torched. Koto tried to take Neko with her, the two were best friends and inseparable until Neko was caught and insisted Koto just go. The girl had way too much energy which was always seen through her dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!! JUST LIKE IN THE ANIME SHOWS, WE WEAR SCHOOL UNIFORMS!!" The hyper teenager yelled at the top of her lungs.

Neko noticed that Koto wasn't wearing shorts underneath her skirt and her bunny rabbit underwear was showing as she bounced on the couch.

"Koto! You're not wearing shorts get down!" Neko ordered her "younger sister".

Koto stopped herself from bouncing, she had always been close to Neko since they were toddlers. Although Koto was a bit out of control most of the time Neko was always able to keep her in line, especially while in Manticore where any wrong move could result in experiments, torture or even death. Which is what happened to Robbie he did something wrong and they didn't hesitate to kill him. Koto looked as if she was just going to get off but when it comes to Koto, things are unpredictable. She didn't get off, instead she proceeded to GLOMP (an aggressive hug, when the hug-er literally jumps and hangs onto the hugg-ee, sometimes resulting in a knock to the ground, or at least catch the hugg-ee off balance) Neko.

"LEEECH Someone get a crowbar!" Neko joked as she tried to get her hyper, excitable sister off of her.

Meanwhile, an average sized young man about five foot seven and 145lbs with messy brown hair and competitive brown eyes Skated through the house on his Skateboard in his school pants, a half buttoned shirt and waving the school tie around.

"MAC JAMES RYAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO GET THAT SKATEBOARD OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Dr. Haruno yelled at him from the kitchen where she was making them breakfast.

Mac continues to skateboard when Dee finally gets out of her room. Her five foot four frame with short boyish cut red hair and fiery brown eyes wearing her uniform all wrinkled, she was grumpy and half asleep. Dee put her hand out and shoved Mac as he skateboarded by her room, Mac is stopped in his tracks, well sort of, and she shoved him hard enough to make him skate backwards a few feet.

Jamie was starting to head down the upstairs Hallway to come down the stairs. The Dark skinned teenager who stood at five foot eleven with a semi-shaved hairstyle and dark eyes was listening to his beloved MP3 player full blast while rapping along. Before he could start down the stairs, Mac's familiar red and green skateboard with the Japanese characters on it runs into him Mac in Tow on it backwards. This caused Jamie to lose his grip on his MP3 as it starts to fall down the stairs.

"NO! SAVE THE MP3 PLAYER!" The dark skinned teenager dived down the stairs, forgetting about Mac, to retrieve his precious MP3 player.

Mac had lost control of the skateboard and crashed it into a table with a vase on it at the other end of the hall, knocking the vase over. As it crashed to the ground Beekman, who had fallen asleep on the hall table with his laptop, sort of, wakes up. Thinking he's still in bed he rolls over and falls off the chair, taking his laptop with him, which really wakes him up. Luckily his laptop was tough and took no damage, well, except for the line of Zs going on for hundreds of pages. Beekman was a tall skinny guy at about five foot eleven, with dark gray eyes and black spiky hair; he had an Asian heritage which could be seen through his almond shaped eyes. He looked at himself in a mirror above the buffet table and noticed the imprints of a few keys on his forehead.

"Too early to care" he mumbled, as he went into his room to get his school uniform, still in the wrinkled jeans from the night before.

We are brought back to Koto who stood at the bottom of the stairs. Koto had noticed that there were three girls she had yet to see today. Although she had a feeling that they were still trying to fix up their uniforms, those three were excited about getting to wear skirts for once.

"Gigi, Clara, Grey time to eat!" Koto called up quickly before then heading toward the kitchen.

Up in the bathroom, three girls were crowded around the mirror. Clara was checking her uniform making sure everything looked perfect. Clara was the sweetest and nicest of the group being that she was empathetic. Clara had Blond hair down to her shoulders fair skin and pale blue eyes she was about five foot three and 105 pounds.

Grey was fixing her makeup which she had a ball discovering when she escaped. Grey spent a lot of time figuring out what blush worked for her olive skin tone, what eye shadow enhanced her grey eyes and what would look good against her dark brown hair. Grey was a bit taller than the other two at about five foot six and a half.

Then there was Gigi who was trying to figure out how to make the boring school uniform more interesting by testing out different hair clips and Jewelry. Gigi had an Asian Heritage just like Beekman; she had narrow brown eyes and long curly black hair that was currently tied into a side ponytail with a large pink flower Hairclip. Gigi was about five foot four in a half.

"Does this look ok to you two?" Clara asked them sweetly.

"Gigi move I need to check my eyeliner" Grey lightly shoved Gigi.

"It looks fine! I'm doing some important Groovy adds to this uniform" Gigi replied shoving Grey back.

Gigi and Grey continue to fight over the mirror, which could be heard throughout the mansion.

"There's five bathrooms in this house use a different one" Dee called crankily from the hallway.

"Dee your uniform's all wrinkled" Clara said to her, Clara has escaped the chaos in the bathroom ad was heading toward the stairs to go down.

"Clara" Dee started. "I really don't fucking care"

"I'm sorry" Clara said shyly.

Dee continued past Clara who made her way downstairs to eat. Dee started to fuss with the skirt and started to get really fed up. It was uncomfortable she didn't like the idea of having the bottom open like that; actually she hated skirts in the first place. Maybe she could cheat and get a pair of pants instead of the skirt. She pushed open the nearest bedroom door knowing it had to be one of the boys rooms the way Dr. Haruno has the mansions rooms, girls on one side, boys on the other her room separating the others. The door just so happened to lead to Beekman's bedroom. Dee was still waking up and didn't quite notice that the boy had his back turned to the door and was in the middle of changing into his uniform.

"Dude, do you have an extra pair of pants?" Dee mumbled her voice sounding very boyish.

"Yeah just give me a second" Beekman said as he went to retrieve an extra pair of pants from his drawer.

Dee moved closer to Beekman, Beekman got the extra pants out and turned around to notice

Dee… Jay... In… a… skirt…!!!!

Beekman jumped noticing who it was. "Uhhh…" He stared at her in utter shock. He had never seen Dee in a skirt, well he had never seen any of his sisters in a skirt the other five he wasn't shocked about, but this was DeeJay the girl who was the most aggressive of the unit, the girl who had been mistaken for a boy more than once. And she was in a skirt! Beekman didn't know how to react.

"Are you gonna give me those damn things or what?" Dee growled at him.

"Hereyougo!" Beek says quickly shoving the pants in her hand.

Dee took the pants and walked away from Beekman as he continued to stare at her. Dee slips the pants under the school skirt before buttoning and zippering them then unclasps the skirt taking it off and throwing it on the bedroom floor. She then tightens the belt. Beekman was a lot taller than Deejay and the pants were pretty long on her but the waist was close to hers since Beekman was a skinny guy anyway. Deejay could care less she just rolled the pant legs up and over her grey knee socks. She then went downstairs to eat. Beekman finished changing then rushed the skirt to Dee's bedroom, opening the door, throwing it in then headed downstairs to eat.

So everyone was now downstairs in the kitchen eating a healthy Japanese influenced breakfast of eggs, rice and seaweed. The only one who wasn't there was Sage who had already finished eating. The kitchen was crowded with teenagers but they never ate in silence.

"Stop kicking me!"

"Pass the eggs!"

"I'm not kicking you!"

"Stop hogging the milk!"

"Where's the fruit?"

"Stop scraping your teeth on the fork NEKO!"

"Don't you dare eat the last bit of rice MAC?"

"But I'm hungry!"

"You already had two fucking bowls of it!"

"Watch your language DEE!"

"Do we have orange juice?"

"Check the fridge CLARA!"

"GREY you just spilled seaweed juice on my blouse!"

"Sorry about that GI!"

"Here let me get that for you?"

"I found the orange juice VICTORY IS MINE!"

"I didn't know you wanted it too JAMIE"

"No big I'll poor you the glass"

"KOTO stop shoving the food so fast, your gonna puke"

"But I'm so excited!"

Meanwhile, while chaos continued in the kitchen Dr. Sakura Haruno had her head in her hands as she sat on the couch in the foyer as the yelling and arguing continues in the kitchen. She had known these kids as toddlers; she knew what she was getting herself into by taking them in and raising them as her own.

"Somehow I don't think this day will end well" She said muffled into her hands.

"What will be, will be" Sage said to Dr. Haruno.

Sakura looks to her right and notices that Sage is all ready, uniform neat, book bag packed, fed and meditating on the couch. Sage was smaller than the other guys he was about five foot six and three quarters with pale gray eyes and short, neat brown hair.

"How long have you been there Sage?"

"Only the past half Hour after Koto got off the couch"

Sakura looks at the meditating Sage and blinks. "At least that's one kid who will not get in trouble today." She said to herself.

A bus horn is heard from outside Sakura gets up off the couch.

"Bus is here hurry up!" She calls to the others.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sage rushing to the entrance hall, got his shoes on, and then bolted out the door.

A cacophony of noise comes from the kitchen as nine teenagers rush out to the bus, at the same exact time, into the hallway to get their school shoes on.

"Those are my Shoes!"

"Stop pushing me!"

"No those are mine!"

"Stop touching me!"

"You're stepping on my foot!"

"Hey that's my book bag!"

"KOTO don't forget to tie your shoe or you're gonna trip"

"Whoops, didn't notice that, wait for me!"

"Crap I forgot my lunch money"

"I have it NEKO don't worry!"

The teens all got themselves on the bus and to School.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later as the last school bell rang. Sakura had driven up in her 12 seater red van as she waited for her kids to get out of school. She was also waiting for Principal Jacobs who had called her earlier on the phone, several times telling her he needed to talk to her. Now Dr. Haruno already expected a phone call or two from the principal about one or all of the kids who were new to the school that year. She headed to the main office and waited there for the principal.

It wasn't long before she noticed the principal come in with several of the kids who all looked justifiably chastised. Dr. Haruno counted the kids in her head reciting each of their names that's when she noticed one was missing.

"First of all, where's your sister Clara?"

"She's hanging out with one of the girls she met" Sage pointed out.

:: "Clara mom's here come to the office." :: Sage used sonar to call his sister.

"Second of all, what did you all do to get detention?" She notices that Beekman's slip looks different. "And in some cases suspended?"

"Well what do you want first?" Principal Jacobs asked.

"Whichever would be less mentally scarring" Dr. Haruno said looking at each of the kids.

"Ok well Gigi here decided on "decorating" her school Uniform." He pointed at Gigi who's brightly colored hair band and badges she made in art class safety pinned onto her uniform.

"Sage argued with the ethics teacher about the Op-Ed assignments and organized a sit-out with the rest of the students who didn't agree" Sage frowned but said nothing.

Principal Jacobs put his right hand on Koto's shoulder and the other on Neko. "And these two pranksters decided it would be funny to take the pudding in the lunchroom and spilled it all over the senior chairs in the cafeteria, they also decided to Superglue to all the dry erase markers, and put grease all over the gym floor."

Koto and Neko looked at each other and snickered a bit; they then heard the "Ahem" from an angry Dr. Haruno and put their heads down chastised.

He took his hands off of Koto and Neko and looked over at Jamie. "Jamie here decided to be a guest DJ over the intercom system" Jamie was listening to his MP3 player until the principal shoved him a bit and told him to shut it off.

"Grey here punched a boy and broke his nose for him touching her"

"He had it coming" Grey said while cracking her knuckles.

"Deejay here punched that same kid but didn't stop after that."

"He called me a fucking boy!" Dee mumbled.

"DEEJAY language"

Deejay Scoffed.

"Mac here and his skateboard took advantage of Koto and Neko's grease prank by sliding through the gym and up a ramp trying to jump over Sinclair Hall…"

"Well that's not THAT bad…" A greased up Mac smiled knowing he had done worse.

"…in the middle of his History Class."

"Well ok that COULD be bad" Mac said as he paused for a second. "Well at least I don't have to grease my hair now."

"And as for this one…" Principal Jacobs went over to Beekman and glanced at the suspension slip. "He decided to hack into the school's system during computer class and then after lunch proceeded to throw carbonated citric acid at a student's face."

"Well for the citric acid, in my defense, it was one with relatively high PH" Beekman said.

Clara then comes in after the principal told Dr. Haruno about the others and Smiled at everyone.

"Hey what's up?"

"And what about Clara?"

"Actually" The principal paused. "She was quite the Angel today"

"Well" Dr. Haruno smiled. "This was a good day then"

"What are you talking about?" Principal Jacobs asked.

"All but one got detention or suspended, that's all I asked for.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geminiasp: And that concludes Chapter one of "Family Values" creatively named "Domino Effect"

Firegirl/Psygirl: Poor Dr. Haruno has no idea what she's gotten herself into.

Geminiasp: Well she did raise them…sorta…kinda…loosely; she was their main Doctor in Manticore.

Firegirl/Psygirl: true, true, at least next chapter will explain everything

Geminiasp: Please read and review!


End file.
